


A Clash of Swords

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Zoro & Tashigi have an Actual Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Zoro & Tashigi have another run-in. Smoker is less than thrilled.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fictober20





	A Clash of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober! The prompt is: "Unacceptable. Try again."
> 
> Zoro and Tashigi being _actual rivals_ brings me joy.
> 
> A little late but two updates today!

Drawing his swords settled something in Zoro. Their energies settled against his skin, reminding him he wasn't alone.

Wado especially.

"Unacceptable." Tashigi's voice was a hard bar, and he could just see ink curling under her shirtsleeves. Black curled around her bicep and Zoro knew the shape of the dragon rising splendent on her back. He knew it the way she knew the tiger on his own.

"Going to try again, Captain Glasses?" Zoro said through a mouthful of Wado's hilt.

"Going to kick your ass," Tashigi said. Her glasses glinted, and she grinned darkly.

"Get on with it already!" someone yelled. Zoro glowered in their direction, only to be surprised that it was Smoker. "Tashigi. We don't have time for your rivalry with Roronoa to last all day," he said.

Tashigi inclined her chin in acknowledgment. "Sir. With all due respect -"

"I don't care what he thinks," Zoro cut her off. "Are we going to fight or what? Kitetsu's being a problem child again and I like fighting you."

Smoker just sighed and threw up his hands. "You get one hour. _One!"_

"Thank you, Sir!" Tashigi chirped. She returned her full attention to Zoro. "Where were we?" she asked. The grin on her face was half-manic, half-excited, and Zoro felt his blood heating up.

Yeah. A good fight was _exactly_ what he needed right now.


End file.
